Willa Earp
Willa Earp (born October 7th, 1987) was a former Earp heir and former ally/lover of Bobo Del Rey. Willa was the daughter of the late Ward Earp and Michelle Gibson, and the older sister of Wynonna and Waverly Earp. Biography Willa Earp was born on October 07, 1987 and is the eldest daughter of Ward and Michelle Earp. Being the eldest, she was originally supposed to be the Heir and was trained from childhood by her father. After her father's death and her abduction in May of 2000, she was presumed dead and the responsibility went to her younger sister, Wynonna."Purgatory" Willa was originally thought to be dead, but Bobo simply told all the revenants that he killed her. In reality, he hid her away, protecting her for years. Over that time, he slowly developed feelings for her, and her for him. Relationships Bobo Del Rey Relationship: Lovers; both deceased Bobo saved Willa from The Seven and other Revenants at the time of Ward Earp's death. They eventually fell in love over the 16 years they spent together. Their relationship came to an end when Constance Clootie freed Willa and wiped her memories. Wynonna eventually brings Willa back to Purgatory and she later gets her memories back (including those of Bobo). They restart their plan of crossing the Ghost River Triangle together to free the revenants and be together. Wynonna ends up shooting both of them with Peacemaker, effectively ending their relationship. Wynonna Earp Relationship: Sisters Willa and Wynonna were very close as kids. Willa describes them as being "peas in a pod". Wynonna grieved for Willa when she thought she died as a kid. Wynonna is also the who saves Willa from Lou. They rekindle their sisterly friendship when Willa regains her memories until her plotting with Bobo gets in the way. Wynonna didn't want to shoot Willa even though she betrayed them. She likely only shot Willa since Dolls already had and wanted to put her out of her misery. Waverly Earp Relationship: Sisters; Estranged Willa and Waverly did not get along very well as children. Waverly claims that Willa once caught her sneaking through their dad's things, so Willa made her walk across a far up beam. In No Future in the Past Waverly also revealed that when she was younger, Willa threw her stuffed bunny out onto a frozen lake. She stated that she believed Willa had done it on purpose, knowing the ice was thin; that Willa wouldn't pull her out because she hated her. Even once Willa is rescued and her memories come back, they still end up fighting and Waverly seems unsure of Willa's return, and is actually quite afraid of her. The worst of it happens when Willa shoots Waverly's girlfriend, Nicole Haught, so that she can get away with Peacemaker. Appearances Season 1= *She Wouldn't Be Gone *Landslide *House of Memories *I Walk the Line Media Tombstone S01E03.jpg|Tombstone of Ward and Willa as shown in 1x03 research family tree.jpg|Part of the family from Waverly's research 110still 021.jpg 111still 001.jpg 111still 006.jpg 111still 007.jpg 111still 012.jpg 111still 013.jpg 111still 014.jpg 111still 018.jpg 112still 017.jpg 113still 002.jpg 113still 006.jpg Trivia * Willa and her younger sister Wynonna were considered pretty close to each other in the childhood, that being said by Willa "We were two peas, you and I." * She had a rough relationship with her youngest sister Waverly, whom she bullied through their childhood. * Is Kind of a Dickhead, according to Nicole Haught in the episode, House of Memories. * Thought to have died in May of 2000. * Was briefly one of two Heirs, along with her sister Wynonna in 2016 before her death. References Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Earp family Category:Season 1 characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Wynonna Earp characters